Rousing World
by shadowlight angel
Summary: [AU] Sakura gets a car accident. From that moment she starts to see people that are in different ways connected to her. SasuSaku.


Hey! I wrote this story because... no reason. I guess for fun, but writing stories is fun! It's going to be an unusual story, but I don't know if you will find unusual. ...

* * *

A girl with pink hair was rushing through a crowd. She seemed to be in a hurry. Sometimes she muttered a 'I'm sorry' if she had bumped into people. She avoided a group of people went down a stairs that let to a metro station.

As fast as she could she ran to a machine that you had to put money in to get a ticket. As she pushed the buttons and put her money in it, she was saying "Come on, I don't have all day."

As soon as the ticket came out of the machine she ran to the platform where she had to be.

She looked at her watch and saw that she was just on time. When the metro stopped in front of her and the people came out, she walked in and sat down.

Her name was Haruno Sakura. She was smart, but people didn't acknowledge her because of her pink hair. She had been an outcast on her last school and now she was going to a new one again. Her parents were very protective of her so if she complained about school, she would go to another school. Now she went to a school that was in another part of the city so she had to go with the metro to get there on time.

About her friends, well….. she didn't really had any. When she had been younger, she did had a friend, but she(Sakura) had moved away. Sakura still remembered the name of her former friend, but she wouldn't tell anyone or think about it. That's why I'm not going to tell you the name of her former friend.

The metro stopped again and a bunch of people came in. An old lady was standing so Sakura offered her place. Now she was standing and the old lady sitting.

When the metro stopped again, she almost fell so she grabbed something that was the closest near her. It was a person that turned around the moment he felt something grab him.

The person helped her up. Dark eyes were staring at her, but then he turned around and walked out of the metro. She was still staring at the spot he had just stood. Then she noticed that the doors were closing so she ran and jumped out of it.

She could barely hold her balance when she landed on her feet, but she managed to keep standing. As soon she was sure that she was standing, she ran again to get on time.

--

A couple of dark eyes followed every move of the pink haired girl. He was relieved that she still managed to land on her feet after that jump. Why was he even relieved, he didn't know the girl. He should mind his own business, but something on the back of his mind told him that he would definitely meet her again someday.

--

Sakura was looking for her new locker again. She had just got her schedule and her locker number and keys from the department teacher that she would be under. One of her teachers could send her to him and he would think of punishment for her.

Finally she found her locker and opened it with her key. She putted her coat in it and well nothing more. She closed it again and decided that it would best if she looked at her schedule first before she began wandering around.

(I don't like to write schedule's since it is in every country different.)

Sakura wandered around the school looking for the classroom that she couldn't find. Surprisingly it was classroom thirteen, but did she really believe that a number was evil. No, she wasn't so she went looking for it again.

A while later she found classroom fourteen and fifteen, but no thirteen. Maybe they made a mistake and she had to go to classroom thirty-one. Yeah, that probably must be it so she ran to the classroom, but found out that there was no one there. To be sure she checked her schedule again and there was standing thirteen. Where was the classroom? Maybe she should ask.

She asked the first teacher that she saw that looked very serious.

"Um.. do you know where classroom thirteen is?," Sakura asked "I'm new here and I don't-"

The teacher had cut her off.

"We don't have a classroom thirteen and go to your lesson now!"

That wasn't very nice.

"That's the problem, I don't know where it is" She said trying to stay calm.

"Let me see your schedule" he said.

Sakura gave him the schedule. He looked at it and frowned.

"They probably made a mistake. It's maybe better if you go to your department teacher and ask for a new schedule." With that he gave the schedule back and left.

Sakura wasn't happy with the answer and fumed. After a while she walked away and out of the school even though she wasn't supposed to. She didn't really care if no one was going to help her. Now the only thing she did was walk around the city, but she first had to cross a very busy road.

While she looked left, right and left again, she started to run over the road or else she was afraid that a car would drive over her.

Then she heard someone screaming at her that she had to be fast. Now everything went very quickly. She looked to her side and saw a car coming towards her. Out of panic she couldn't move and waited until the car would hit her. It did and she ended up at the front of the car unconscious. Blood was on her head and the road.

Why didn't the car stop when he still could have? Why was fate so cruel?


End file.
